High power UV-LEDs are increasingly popular and are finding new applications. For example, high output power UV-LED devices are now being used in UV-curing and UV-printing applications. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a top-down diagram of one commercially available UV-LED product 50. A packaged UV-LED 51 is mounted on a star board Metal Core Printed Circuit Board (MCPCB) substrate 52. FIG. 2 (Prior Art) is a diagram of the packaged UV-LED 51 of FIG. 1. The UV-LED die 53 is mounted on a ceramic substrate 54. A glass lens 55 that is inexpensive and tolerant of the high temperatures involved is employed. The overall assembly 50 of FIG. 1 is available as part number A00X-UV4 from LEDSupply, P.O. Box 326, 44 Hull Street, Randolph, Vt. 05060. The packaged UV-LED device 51 is a C3535U-UNx1 series LED available from SemiLEDs Corporation of 3F, No. 11, KeJung Road, Chu-Nan Site, Hsinchu Science Park, Chu-Nan 350, Miao-Li County, Taiwan, ROC. To increase directionality of the emitted UV radiation, a heat tolerant 20 mm polycarbonate lens made by Carclo Optics of Aylesbury, England, is sold along with the UV-LED device of FIG. 1. This secondary optic is mounted on top of the MCPCB substrate 52 such that legs of the secondary optic sit into corresponding holes on the MCPCB. UV-LED products such as these are adequately inexpensive and are believed to work well in their intended environments.